Cotton Candy, Fireworks and Kisses
by AStarWithNoSky
Summary: The smaller boy felt his heart flutter as soft, tender lips brushed against his own. ONESHOT maybe ?


**A/N – Okay, so I recently found that I love this pairing and Georgie is so uke in my opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER – TreyParkerMattStone&Co. owns South Park and the characters used.**

The small group of thirteen year olds were gathered around the crowded, muddy field, waiting for the yearly firework display to start. The sound of excited and annoyed crickets filled the ears of some, whilst hiding in the overgrown, damp grass. Three girls, two of them blonde, and one brunette all had their skinny arms linked as they huddled together trying to keep warm, despite wearing at least three different layers, as well as a hat, gloves and a shared scarf.

"F-flora, do you know when the show's g-gonna s-start?" As Ruby softly spoke, her white breath appeared in front of her.

"I d-dunno." The smaller blonde girl giggled as she saw the white puff.

"Well, they b-better hurry up, I'm f-freezing my a-ass off here." A tall boy with ebony coloured hair scowled, his dark brown eyes were slits because of his dark expression.

"L-lighten up, F-Fillmore, we're m-meant to be having f-fun." Karen scolded, with her gloved hands on her small hips.

The black haired boy huffed and crossed his bulky arms. "G-gee, isn't this f-fun?" Karen rolled her blue eyes.

"Where's G-Georgie and Ike? They're g-gonna miss the show!" Flora pouted cutely.

"We're…h…here!" Ike shouted, while running with his gloved fingers intertwined with the smaller boy behind him.

"W-where have you b-been?"

"W-we've been walking here, b-because some of us d-don't have p-parents who will d-drive us everywhere." Ike responded, with a rather annoyed expression on his handsome features.

Georgie stood beside Ike and felt his pale face heat up, as his fingers were still intertwined with the taller boy.

Ike let go and walked over to Flora, grinning devilishly, he slung his arm over her petite shoulders. "Hey, Babe, what are you doing tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows in a joking fashion. Fillmore and the two other girls rolled their eyes while Georgie sighed.

Flora giggled and pushed Ike's arm away. "Fuck off, Ike."

The boy pretended to be hurt, and put his hand over his mouth, which formed a small 'o' shape.

"Ooh! Look at the fireworks! They're so pretty!" Ruby announced, mostly to herself.

The three girls huddled together keep the warmth, while watching the colourful explosions fill the starlit sky.

Fillmore put his hands in his jumpers pocket and smiled softly at the sky. It was such a beautiful sight.

Georgie sighed; his muddy trainers were quite interesting to look at in the dark, seeing as fireworks didn't interest him he had nothing much else to do.

Glancing quickly around the area, he saw stalls full of food, cuddly toys and a stage for performances. He looked at the others and walked off towards a cotton candy stall.

"What'll be, kid? Do you want it in a bag, or on a stick?" The man behind the counter had a gruff voice; he was quite large, height and size. He had a short beard that connected to a moustache.

"Uh…c-can I have an s-stick?"

The man grunted and pulled a stick out from under the counter.

Georgie watched him, fascinated by the twisting and pulling of the cotton candy.

The man traded the sweet for $2; Georgie was not amused by the price.

He slowly walked back to his friends, eating the pink sweet, but tripped on someone's foot. Some of the cotton candy stuck to his black hair, and he groaned. Cruel laughing filled his ears, but slowly faded away.

_Dicks,_ he thought bitterly.

The small boy looked up and locked eyes with beautiful brown ones. The boy before him was smiling softly; Ike knelt down on the muddy grass and placed his arm on Georgie's small waist, and leant forward.

The smaller boy felt his heart flutter as soft, tender lips brushed against his own. After a couple of seconds, Ike pulled back and smiled at Georgie, who had half lidded eyes and a goofy smiled on his cute face.

"Mm, that's some good cotton candy." Ike grinned and pulled a fluff of it out of Georgie's black hair, and popped it in his mouth.

Then Georgie snapped back to reality. "I thought you l-liked F-Flora?"

Ike chuckled. "D-dude, everyone n-knows we're j-just friends."

The Goth looked down. "I d-didn't."

Ike smirked. "No shit." He leant in for another kiss, Georgie put his arms round Ike's strong neck and pulled his closer, and at that moment a loud bang sounded their ears, but neither of them noticed because they were too preoccupied with what they were doing.

Xxx

Somewhere amidst the crowd stood a red-haired boy, watching the sweet scene between the two young teenagers, smiling.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself, and held up his cell phone, filming them. _It's time for revenge…and maybe some blackmailing._

**A/N – What do you guys think ?**

**I'm not sure whether or not I should keep this as a one-shot, or make a proper fic out of it, but don't worry, I will finish Crush and ADFT first ! c:**


End file.
